


Before The Hunt

by NaughtyBees



Category: The BFG (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Drabble I've had in my drafts since 2016. Mr Tibbs and The BFG have a little chat before the great giant hunt begins.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Before The Hunt

Mr Tibbs was, as most butlers were, a very calm man. Noble in poise, swift in work, gliding about the palace as he completed his daily duties to the highest standard. He never faltered, making sure his impeccable timing was consistent. He never raised his voice, never shied away from a task, never disappointed Her Majesty under any circumstances. 

That was, of course, before their usually calm palace was visited by the largest man Mr Tibbs had ever seen. The first day he had trembled at the thought of a job was when the BFG (which was what the child called him) arrived. Twenty-four foot in height, eccentric in every fashion, capable of crushing a person with a single step. Tibbs was still under obligation to cater for this...gentleman. He did, without question, stack expensive furniture in the ballroom for the giant to dine, fetched clean garden utensils and the sword used to cut off Charles I’s head. He calculated the food the man would need based on mass, had the kitchens make extra so he could exceed expectations foodwise. 

He barely mopped his brow once the work was done, having had quite the ordeal. The chandelier, broken into a million pieces, coffee the giant spat all over the wallpaper which he had to hire someone to clean, the so called ‘whizzpopping’ which broke quite a lot of ornaments. Once it was over and done with, he had a break, taking a few minutes outside to compose himself before the planned giant hunt. He rubbed his face with two hands, exhaling softly. “My Lord…” He mumbled into his palms. 

“Who's Lord?” Came a loud voice from behind him. Mr Tibbs leapt to his feet, startled. 

“Oh, pardon me, sir. I was on my break.” He stated, looking up and up and up at the giant peering down at him. “Was there something you needed, sir?” 

The BFG regarded him for a moment, his large ears moving in and out. “No, no, I is coming out to lead the whoppsy big giant hunt.” He said, peering around at the generals arguing just outside the door. “You is Her Majester’s buttlerd, is you?” He asked, hand on his hip. “You is doing lots of work. I is seeing that. You is top hog around here.”

Mr Tibbs smiled a little, glad to see his struggles had been noticed. “I try my best, sir. If one can't be the best one can be, what can one do with oneself?”

The BFG smiled. “One is being the bestest buttlerd I is ever seeing.” He slowly crouched, making Mr Tibbs back up a few paces. “What is you liking? Interestingly wise?”

Mr Tibbs thought it was a strange question but he considered it for a moment. “I suppose I enjoy fishing. Perhaps doing things with my family. I don't see my children that much anymore...” He nodded, thinking that answer was satisfactory. 

The BFG smiled knowingly and nodded too, his ears flapping slightly. “I is knowing just what you is meaning.” He straightened up when he heard his name being called, ready to lead the helicopters to Giant Country. “Toodly pip, Mr Tibbs.” The BFG said before turning on his heel, walking with soft thuds towards the generals. 

Mr Tibbs wondered what that was about as he sat back down.  
A few nights later, Mr Tibbs awoke slowly, a small smile on his face. He had the most wonderful dream where he and his children were on a holiday together, fishing. They had caught an entire shark from a little river and the children were all so excited about what they'd caught. The butler rose from his bed, slowly walking to the window and opening it. He looked out at the rising sun, smiling. 

“Thank you, BFG.” He said, knowing well that the giant could hear him.


End file.
